


Bratty Natasha

by Jasmine27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Canes, Cock Tease, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Punishments, Spankings, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine27/pseuds/Jasmine27
Summary: "Oh baby, you didn't really think I was going to let you come that easily, did you? You have broken so many rules, Princess. Touching yourself without my permission, using a sassy tone and being all selfish. Tsk tsk tsk. Look at me now, I'm all hard at work. What am I supposed to do? Little slut, you better get ready for some serious punishment when I get back tonight. But firstly, I want you to plug yourself. No prep. Use the pink plug and put it inside your ass. Use as little lube as possible. For the rest, I think you know what's going to happen to you."





	Bratty Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to theMasterBaiter for editing this story!

Natasha was feeling bratty since morning, when Master had left way too quickly for work. He was in the middle of teasing her, slowly eating her out when his phone had rung! She was angry and frustrated. It had been 4 hours, and since she was not allowed to touch herself, she was frustrated and her panties had never been so wet. Her little clit was throbbing and nothing that she was doing was distracting enough to not think about Master's cock.

So, she grabbed her phone and dialled Master's number and tapped her foot while waiting. What else could she do? She just wanted to come but couldn't do it without her Master's permission. That would be so naughty!

"Hello Natasha, what's up?" he had taken his sweet time to answer and this made her even more angry. How could he not know the state she was currently in? 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Master, I need youuu!" She said in her cutest voice.

"Baby, I'm at work right now. You know that I have a -" Master did not have time to continue whatever he wanted to say because Natasha let out a loud moan. She already had her hands inside her panties, rubbing furiously at her clit. She could not wait anymore and she did not care about the consequences. Her hips slowly started moving to her pace. She threw her head back and clenched her hold on the phone. 

"Are you touching yourself, little slut?" Master's voice got stern and instead of frightening Natasha, it made her even wetter. At the other end of the line, her Master could already imagine Natasha in nothing but his shirt. Probably the blue one that she likes best, he thought. She must have the 4 top buttons open, which made her small breasts so delectable. She breathed out a yes and quickly put the phone on speaker.

"Oh. Then describe what you're doing to Master." Thinking that her Master was okay with what she was doing, she smiled and replied happily. As she put her hand under her shirt, she described to her Master how she was grabbing her own tits and pinching her nipples, just like he usually does it. She could almost feel his lips around her nipples and how he usually bites them. She caressed her whole body and groped her tits, not hesitating to create marks all over them. She liked it rough; the pain made the pleasure better. She let out another moan as she looked down on her long legs only to smile at the bruises that were lingering on her body from last night.

"Go on little slut, put your fingers inside of you," Master instructed her and she obeyed. She gently ran her nails over her thighs and finally thrust one finger up inside herself. Her cunt sucked the finger in and Natasha found herself enjoying her own warmth. While still letting out breathy moans, Natasha did not forget to tell her Master how thankful she was that he had allowed her to touch herself - to touch and play with what belonged to him. Master only hummed but again, Natasha did not care. She was too focused on the sparks that she was feeling throughout her whole body. She collected some of the accumulated moisture and used it to play around her engorged clit, drawing small and tight circles around it. This spread pleasure throughout her whole body to the point that her nipples were standing erect without her needing to stimulate them.

Soon, she felt herself reaching the peak. Tears were flowing on her cheeks and her body was covered with sweat. She plunged two more fingers in and screamed out loud. She managed to ask for permission to cum and was waiting for her Master to approve. She could hear him breathing loudly and she repeated her question, this time in a harsher tone. Afterall, why was her Master not paying attention to her?

"Alright baby girl, I need you to bring yourself right on the edge for me. Yeah?" Natasha obeyed and quicken her pace, with her pleasure as being her only focus. 

"Master, I'm close! Please, please! May I come?" Natasha begged and continued her punishing pace.

However, her hand immediately stopped when Master told her very firmly "No!". She instinctively removed her fingers and put them in her mouth as she was being instructed. She let out small sobs of frustrations and pouted. 

"Oh baby, you didn't really think I was going to let you come that easily, did you? You have broken so many rules, Princess. Touching yourself without my permission, using a sassy tone and being all selfish. Tsk tsk tsk. Look at me now, I'm all hard at work. What am I supposed to do? Little slut, you better get ready for some serious punishment when I get back tonight. But firstly, I want you to plug yourself. No prep. Use the pink plug and put it inside your ass. Use as little lube as possible. For the rest, I think you know what's going to happen to you."

As Master hung up, Natasha groaned. She could already feel her butt being all sore because of Master using his paddle on her. But it was not like she did not enjoy it; being paddled made her feel so naughty and horny, she always had better cums after a spanking. Natasha got dressed and sat on the couch, pouting, very frustrated, her clit was on fire and she couldn't do anything about it.

She got off the couch, still pouting and started with her chores. If she was going to get punished, she might as well calm herself by cleaning the house. Master's rule is "Always wear a butt plug while working" so she went to their room and opened their special drawer. She was also fulfilling her punishment! Not that it was much of a punishment since she loved feeling all filled up. She took out her pink plug and the lube. She rubbed some of its content over the whole plug, except the base. She got into position and proceeded to tease her asshole with it. This frustrated her even more. Soon, she circled her asshole with the tip and finally inserted it. Her anus swallowed it and gripped, without letting go. Inserting it was easy, it was the smallest plug and she was used to put it by herself. However, when she got up, she let out a whine as the weight of the plug was tugging down, making her clench. This sent sparks to her cunt and more juices oozed out of her. 

How was she going to clean the house like this? As she went to clean her hands, she saw that her fingers had some lube on them. Not wanting to waste any of that, she quickly brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them. She closed her eyes and leaned against the closest wall. The taste sent flashes of previous nights that were well spent in her mind and she started to clench her fists. She was getting mad at herself for putting herself in this position. Her arousal was already near her peak and she could barely focus on anything. 

She concluded that she would clean the house later and grumpily went back to the bed. While walking back, she stripped down from the shirt she was wearing as the cloth was rubbing over her sensitive skin. She slid naked into the bed only to realise that it was slightly colder than usual. This hardened her nipples and made the wetness between her legs even more unbearable. Natasha laid down on her belly and grabbed her phone, trying to find something to take her mind off how horny she had become. She groaned as she saw a notification that her favourite author had posted some new smut. 

Natasha was known to be impatient, with little self control. Those characteristics did not help her ignore a new kinky story. Her eyes scanned the web page and she started reading. She bit her lips as she read about men abusing a girl till she cried. Natasha knew that those were tears of satisfaction. This made her think of her Master and the punishment she would be receiving when he got back home. Maybe he would fuck her in the ass and force her to stand still. Of course, he was going to spank her with the paddle. Thirty was the minimum for him and he considered punishments as a way of teaching her to behave. Obviously, she was going to be spanked till she was crying big fat tears. This made her even wetter and she could feel her clit throbbing.

Without her realizing it, her hips had been moving of their own accord. She was slowly grazing her swollen clit on a crease on the sheets that was ironically placed just perfectly. As she read through the story, she could not help but imagine her Master and his friends using her holes for their desire. She would not have the right to come on her own. She would have to keep begging for attention and release. She would whine and scream and then maybe if her Master felt generous, he would allow her to come.

Natasha closed her eyes and brought her right hands between her thin thighs. She thrusted two fingers into herself. The small release that she got made her bury her head into her pillow and bite it. But this stimulated her entire body - Her nipples were pressed against the sheets and each time she moved, they would rub against the soft texture. Through her walls, she could could feel the plug snug inside of her. It was filling her up and making her thrusting of fingers even more intense. More juices gushed out of her pussy and she didn't take long before finding her soft g-spot. She rubbed her fingers relentlessly on it while she kept debating whether disobeying Master for this was worth it. Torn between being a good girl and being a slutty brat, she decided to make herself come. She was a big girl after all! She had the right to play with her cunt. 

Finally, she was on the edge and with one last rub, she pushed herself over the edge. As pleasure sparked throughout her whole body, she let out cries that were muffled by the pillow and she arched her back. Finally, the spasms that went through her body lessened and she pulled out her fingers. She watched her juices dripping down her fingers and was quick to bring it to her fingers to suck on them. 

After catching her breath, she got up and went to the drawer. She took out Master's cane, knowing that this time, she would not be able to sit for a long time. But it did not matter since Master always fucks her harder when her ass is pink with bruises all over it. Just thinking about how much she would enjoy the punishment and the fucking was making her horny again.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it ?  
> Leave a comment, some kudos and come join me on tumblr so we can talk !  
> http://queenassbitxh.tumblr.com/


End file.
